Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette/Unlockables
Unlockables are additional features that have to be first unlocked to be able to be enabled. In Ultimate Omelette, this process is different compared to the one seen in Revenge of the Yolk. Unlocking In this game, unlockables have to be unlocked by first collecting a specific amount of Keys and spending them in the Unlockables menu. On average, you should receive about 50 per mission. 3040 are required to buy every Unlockable listed here, and unless you're going to farm them, you'll have to play through atleast 60 missions. Unlockables in this game can be unlocked in any order you want. CI4Key1Enemy.png|First, a yellow glow needs to appear around the enemy. Said glow will last for around 15 seconds. CI4Key2Fall.png|After that, the enemy needs to be destroyed. Once they are destroyed, a Key will fall out. CI4Key3Collect.png|Once the Key falls out, you can collect it. List of Unlocks There are 20 Unlockables available - 5 weapon related, 5 satellite related, 4 UI related, 1 Difficulty related, 1 cosmetic and 4 spaceship related. Weapons Weapon related unlocks add new weapons, change existing ones or change up the present pool. Aside from Mine Bombs which were present in Revenge of the Yolk, this game also adds more weapon unlocks and an unlockable which changes the Gift pool. Utensil Poker found in Wave 47.]] Cost - 200 This weapon is returning from Revenge of the Yolk. It is designed to be the best weapon available, made with the only purpose of dispatching the Chicken invaders. It is available in-game from Chapter 5. Plasma Rifle found in Wave 46.]] Cost - 75 This weapon is returning from Revenge of the Yolk, and it now has to be unlocked to appear in-game. It's the military-issue brother of the Lightning Fryer, which delivers more damage to an enemy and has better auto-lock, but it also overheats faster. It is available in-game from Chapter 5. Vulcan Chaingun found in Wave 41.]] Cost - 75 This weapon is returning from Revenge of the Yolk, and it now has to be unlocked to appear in-game. It fires multiple ultra-fast metal shards which deal minimal damage at an extremely fast rate. It is available in-game from Chapter 5. Mine Bombs Cost - 100 This Unlockable is returning from Revenge of the Yolk. Replaces Missiles with Mine Bombs. This unlockable changes the way they're detonated. Regular missiles detonate when they reach the center of the screen, and mine bombs always detonate one second after they were planted. Other than that, they're exactly like the Missiles. Weapons Rush Cost - 150 Weapons Rush allows all weapons to drop right from Wave 1, instead of them being locked until specific chapters are reached. Satellites Satellite related unlocks change the satellite pool, or add docks for you to be able to hold more satellites. They are a new category since in Revenge of the Yolk they didn't exist. Satellites Rush spawning in Wave 19 under the effects of this unlockable.]] Cost - 150 Satellites Rush allows all satellites to spawn right from Chapter 1. Usually they unlock like this: *Microgun - Chapter 1 *Barbequer - Chapter 2 *Bird-Flu Gun - Chapter 3 *ICBM - Chapter 4 Extra Dock (Aft Port Side) about to be docked to this dock.]] Cost - 250 Adds an extra satellite dock behind the spaceship's left side. Extra Dock (Aft Starboard Side) about to be docked to this dock.]] Cost - 250 Adds an extra satellite dock behind the spaceship's right side. Extra Dock (Outer Port Side) .]] Cost - 250 Adds an extra satellite dock to the left of the spaceship's left side, which can be used only after the dock closer to the spaceship is taken. Extra Dock (Outer Port Side) Cost - 250 Adds an extra satellite dock to the right of the spaceship's right side, which can be used only after the dock closer to the spaceship is taken. UI UI related unlocks add stuff to the UI, such as progress bars or indicators. The only new unlock here is the Destruction Meter. Progress Indicator Cost - 50 This Unlockable returns from Revenge of the Yolk. It enables the boss progress bar outside of the boss waves. Damage Indicator Cost - 50 This Unlockable returns from Revenge of the Yolk. When an enemy receives damage, red text will appear showing exactly how much damage it took. Point Indicator Cost - 50 This Unlockable returns from Revenge of the Yolk. When you receive points, green text will appear showing exactly how much points you gained. Destruction Meter Cost - 50 This Unlockable adds another way to measure damage. Whenever something is hit, the damage it took (multiplied by four) shows up on it. Difficulty Difficulty related unlocks add new difficulties. Nothing changed here since Revenge of the Yolk. Superstar Hero Cost - 40 This Unlockable returns from Revenge of the Yolk. It unlocks the hardest difficulty in the game. In it, your weapons deal a third of the damage they usually do, but you gain nine times as much points as in Rookie. Unlike the other games which have unlockables, this difficulty doesn't have additional benefits aside from points. Cosmetic Cosmetic unlocks only change stuff visually, without any other effect, positive or negative. Now there is an unlockable that changes what Chickens will wear. Leotards Cost - 20 This unlock makes all Ordinary Chickens wear leotards. UFO Chickens and Metal-suit Chickens aren't affected. Spaceship Spaceship unlocks change the look of your spaceship. This is a new category that didn't exist in Revenge of the Yolk. Orange Engine 's M-404 PI with this unlockable enabled.]] Cost - 10 Changes the color of the spaceship's engine to orange. Green Engine 's M-404 PI with this unlockable enabled.]] Cost - 10 Changes the color of the spaceship's engine to green. Blue Engine 's M-404 PI with this unlockable enabled.]] Cost - 10 Changes the color of the spaceship's engine to the one used in Revenge of the Yolk. Millenium Hatchling piloting the Millenium Hatchling on Wave 1 with the Orange Engine unlockable on.]] Cost - 1000 Allows you to pilot Hen Solo's ship, the Millenium Hatchling. While piloting it, the only visible change other than the spaceship itself is that the Boron Railgun's trails are orange. Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Unlockables